Shelter in the Storm
by Cielag
Summary: A surprising little creature follows the anomaly team back through the anomaly as a storm rages overhead.


**Characters**: Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, Danny Quinn, Nick Cutter, and Bluebird  
**Spoilers**: None  
**A/N**: I own nothing of "Primeval" that belongs to Impossible Pictures and I make no money from this, clearly. Bluebird is my character that I have created. The song "Goodnight, Sweetheart" is copyright of The Spaniels who originally penned the song.  
**Summary: **A little surprise has followed the Anomaly team through the anomaly.

* * *

_Can't he hear me?_ Bluebird tilted her head up at the sleeping Danny Quinn and chirped anxiously at him. Still nothing. She could barely see him in the darkness of the night but his scent comforted her. The eight-inch high pyroraptor trilled at Danny, her snout jutting forward in an attempt to raise her pitch. When Danny did not respond to this, the small green raptor roared at him but with her voice small and frail, it came out only as a cross between a squeak and a bark.

However the cries did not go unnoticed by Connor and he swiftly turned his head, his gaze falling upon the young raptor. His eyes widened in shock and immediately he gasped, "What are you doing here?"

Even though rain from the storm continued to drum heavily against the roof of the truck like a troupe of tap dancers, it could not drown out Connor's exclamation. This sudden outburst caused the young woman sitting upfront to inquire, "What's that Connor?"

Panic flooding him, Connor quickly looked to Abby and Nick and saw that neither were looking back at him. Shifting his gaze back over to Bluebird, who was now nudging Danny's leg furiously with her snout, Connor wondered if exposing the stowaway would be in the baby raptor's best interest. The poor little thing looked damp and scared as it was. She didn't need the attention of an angry professor.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just..." He needed a diversion. Looking out his window Connor remarked, "It's just the trees you know, seeing things..."

Connor could swear he heard Abby shaking her head. The word "ridiculous" filtered through his ears but the youth half-wondered if it was just him imagining this as Abby had often used this term to describe his antics. _How very considerate of her._ When he felt that the threat had diminished Connor risked a glance back over at Bluebird and saw that she was now on Danny's lap, trying to awaken him with her cries. It was almost heartbreaking to watch the attempts of the feathered raptor go unnoticed by the dozing man. When Danny slept, there hardly seemed to be any life to him.

Nudging his hand, Bluebird squeaked again at her loving care-giver. _Why won't he respond? Doesn't he know that I am here?_ The raptor licked Danny's hand, slowly working her snout into his palm. But still the man was dead to the world. A whimper rumbled in Bluebird's throat as she lifted her face to look into Danny's. The raptor emitted a sharp cry, echoing that of her father's roar._ Please hear me! I'm scared!_

Now alert to the raptor, Abby turned around in the front seat and looked down at the raptor. Connor's grin spread some. "You see, I told you she couldn't be parted from him."

"Bluebird..." Abby said with a long sigh. At first Abby didn't know whether she was excited to see the baby raptor or scared. They already had a near death experience just trying to get them home. How could they manage keeping this one alive and safe from Christine Johnson?

From the driver seat, Nick let his gaze go briefly to the rearview mirror as he tried to spy the little creature. "Oh don't tell me Quinn brought it back with him."

"I think he's out cold," Connor remarked with slight concern as none of this seemed to have brought the older man around. Light filled the car as the storm continued to rage outside. The lightning caused the green raptor to cry out again and this time she buried her head against Danny's side, trying to seek comfort from her guardian.

Bluebird barked at Danny, trying in vain to wake him up. _I can smell his blood; he has been hurt._ Rubbing her blue downy feathers against Danny's side, Bluebird hoped to wake him. But nothing seemed to be working. In frustration she let out another frightened cry. _Please wake up! I'm scared! Protect me! _Hopping back onto Danny's leg, the little raptor hoped to find a better vantage point to continue her calls but her weak leg gave out and she tumbled unceremoniously to the floor.

"Be careful little mate!" Connor exclaimed as he reached down and tried picking her up. He heard Abby over his head shout Danny's name, the suddenness of this action causing Connor to wince.

"Not... in my ear..." Connor protested. He looked down at Bluebird and saw that she had shuffled next to Danny's boots and was doing her best to growl at him. The poor thing was frightened and still damp from the storm. No wonder she was trying to wake Danny; he was the only family she had left now.

"Have you tried poking him?" came Nick's thick Scottish brogue.

The suggestion sounded more like a joke than something to take seriously but in her determination to help the little raptor, Abby leaned back and gave Danny's knee a hard shake. With it she added a firm, "Wake up you!"

Fortunately for Bluebird, who still had not come out from the safety she had found nestled in between Danny's boots, her guardian merely turned his head against the window and slowly opened his eyes. Confusion washed over his blue eyes and he made to shift his feet when both Connor and Abby exclaimed in unison:

"Don't move!"

Puzzlement now set in and Danny slowly looked down towards the floor. He could feel something nudging him and for a moment he thought that perhaps another creature had gotten through. How could he forget the rahonavis that had nearly ended his life a few months ago? Fortunately for him he heard a familiar trill and recognized it as one of his baby raptors.

Nick's voice filled the truck again, "It seems like one of your friends followed you home."

"Bluebird?" Danny questioned, peering down between his feet. A blue head jerked up and squeaked joyfully at him. "Bluebird how did you get back here?" He bent down and gently picked up the small creature. His body ached from being thrown into the tree earlier in the chaos. Damn Christine's men! Holding Bluebird to his chest, Danny ran his fingers over her downy feathers and whispered soothingly to her, "Calm down sweetheart, it's all right. I've got you now."

The small green raptor, no more than eighteen inches long, chirped weakly before nuzzling her snout fiercely against Danny's chest as though seeking even more warmth. _Don't leave me._ Bluebird was scared. Perhaps she had done a foolish thing by trying to follow Danny home. But what kind of alternative did she have? She couldn't ignore the strong pull she had to him. He was her guardian and she felt safest with him. Danny would care for her and keep her safe. What more did she need? Her pack was right here.

"She's shaking," Connor noted smartly. He shifted and felt around on the floor of the truck until he found Danny's jacket. Handing it to him, Connor said, "Maybe she's cold from all the excitement?"

"Or scared," Abby piped in.

For a brief moment Danny locked eyes with Abby. Out of everyone present her advice could be trusted. She knew the raptors even better than Danny. Nodding his head, Danny began gently rubbing Bluebird's feathers. The raptor clung to his shirt, her small black claws digging into the material. Her little yellow eyes were still wide with fright. With the care of a father, Danny gently placed his jacket over the little prehistoric creature and watched as Bluebird gave it a sniff. Still not satisfied, Bluebird continued her pitiful crying. _Don't leave me! Let me be your protected one!_

And so Danny continued gently running his fingers along her downy green feathers. Never was a bird this soft! But even with these calming efforts the little pyroraptor seemed determined to stay awake. Her shivering had not decreased though her cries had all but stopped. Taking this as a positive sign, Danny began singing quietly:

"Goodnight, Bluebird, well, it's time for bed,  
Goodnight, sweetheart, well, it's time for bed,  
I hate to leave you, but I really must say,  
Goodnight, Bluebird, goodnight."

Slowly the trembling lessened and after the first line was repeated the little raptor was simply laying against Danny's chest. Her eyes were nearly shut and she had begun trying to curl herself into a ball. Danny smiled and tucked the jacket around her even more, continuing the song's chorus. And just as Danny had witnessed Pod do many times before, Bluebird tucked her snout under her arm and nestled her head against him. _He keeps me safe and I shall watch over him.  
_  
Abby peered at Danny and smiled at the sleeping pyroraptor nestled now in his arms. "I wonder why she left her family."

Giving a weak shrug, Danny started to reply but then seemed to think better of it and let his head rest once more against the window. He continued running a few of his fingers along Bluebird's neck as if to reassure him that she was still there. This also provided the baby raptor with even more comfort to fall into a deeper sleep by. He may have lost his best friend through the anomaly but apparently Pod's legacy would continue to live with him and it was in this that Danny took comfort and tried to fall back asleep once more. Little did Danny know that the creature curled up in his arms was the continuation of the life guide that Danny needed.

"ᐱᐦᒋᑕᐦᒑᐦᑯᐁᐧᐢᑲᐁᐧᐤ. Pihcitahcâhkoweskawew... the spirit helper becomes part of his identity."

* * *

* * *


End file.
